


Momentos

by Kagamichin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, They Are Idiots, mind your language boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamichin/pseuds/Kagamichin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's moments that you need to think fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentos

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: It was written because I saw this: Imagine your OTP getting engaged. Character A is down on one knee, waiting nervously as Character B tries to find their voice long enough to get an answer out.
> 
> Momentos (Portuguese word) it means Moments.
> 
> Warning: It's not revised! I need to find a beta reader... Someone wants to be?

 

 

**Momentos**

Aomine Daiki had a problem, probably more than he could count. But, at that moment his top problem had a name, Kagami Taiga. Not that the redhead was a real problem, though, ok, if Aomine thought a bit more about the other's personality, yes, Kagami Taiga was a problem, a really troublesome guy. But at that moment the red-hair man was pushing Aomine to an extreme that it wouldn't be returning. And if Kagami didn't open his mouth to say anything Aomine would get on his feet, scold the other a little, perhaps punch Kagami in the face and then walk away and never talk with him again.

Damn! He was in front of Kagami's house door on his knees! For God's sake! The redhead needed to think faster! It was almost three fucking minutes that Aomine was there waiting for some answer. It could be anything! Since a kiss, a nod, a low yes, a smile or even something extravagant as scream, jump on Aomine's lap, start to freak out like a fangirl

Kagami had a lot of ways to express himself, but he was still frozen. And Aomine's patience was starting to fall down.

In the other hand…

Kagami was looking down to Aomine. He still couldn't believe what he was seeing. And even hearing! He didn't know how long they were there in that deadlock, but Kagami knew for sure that Aomine wasn't a super patient guy and probably he was holding back, ignoring his pride waiting for the answer. Kagami sighs and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he opened and gazed Aomine with a smile on his lips.

That was the sign that Aomine was so much waiting for.

Finally, the blue-haired man got up on his feet and, still holding the other's hand, he put a small silvering ring on Kagami's ring finger. Aomine smiled as so Kagami.

"Now, can I enter and fuck you?"

Kagami flushed, and with an angry look he pushed away Aomine, closing the door on his face and yelled:

"Fuck you Ahomine!"

The mentioned guy laughed loud, nodding in negative.

"Ya know, at some time you'll need to get out of there, and when you do it I'll make you scream like a bitch, Bakagami!"


End file.
